Settling The Score
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Tea has noticed that Rebecca is flirting with Yugi once again, when she stopped by for a visit at his grandfather's card shop. Therefore, she is completely fed up and faces her in a confrontation duel. The winner will become Yugi's girlfriend. Will it be Tea or Rebecca? This special duel comes right after the Ceremonial Battle. Tea X Yugi, pairing. Read and Review, please!


**Settling The Score**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Nor any of the characters themselves. Only the respective company does. This is the long awaited duel, between Tea (Anzu) Gardner and Rebecca Hawkins. In fact, this special story takes place after the Ceremonial Battle (Yugi vs. Yami Yugi/Pharaoh). Read & Review, please!

A year and a half has went by, since Yugi Muto had defeated his alter ego from the Millennium Puzzle. In which case, that he was actually pronounced as _'Pharaoh'._ His friends were there, when he won the Ceremonial Battle against him and are still with him ever since.

Among the people that were beside him were Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler and Tea Gardner. They all have smiles on their faces, as they walked down the street together.

For Joey, being the straight and sometimes awkward individual, still keeps in touch with Yugi and his beloved sister, Serenity. As for Tristan, he still has a lot to learn about becoming a great duelist like Yugi, while continuing to walk with his friends and having his hands in his pockets. Whereas Tea, being the calm and cheerful girl that she is, hasn't made up her mind of whether or not she has the will to confess her feelings to Yugi.

"Um, Yugi?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

She responded to him, in a shy tone. "Well...I don't know, if I wanted to tell you this. But..."

Tristan and Joey looked at each other and gulped their throats, as they indicate that their friend, Tea, might be able to reveal her feelings to Yugi after all this time.

"But, what?"

As she scratches her head in confusion, she made a different answer instead of her relationship with him. "Shall we head to your Grandfather's Card Shop?"

"Sure thing!"

"Aw, man! And I thought that, this was her chance of telling Yugi how much she likes him" grumbled Joey to Tristan.

"Yeah, me too."

Tea raised her eyebrow with a look of curiosity on her face. "What are you two, babbling about?"

"Uh...Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Yeah. Just plain, nothing."

The boys laugh at each other's faces, as Tea and Yugi sighed in disbelief by seeing them acting like a bunch of goofballs.

"They'll never learn."

"Can't argue with that."

A couple hours later, they've arrived at the Card Shop where Yugi's Grandfather works. They walked right into the door and see a bunch of cards, sealed inside the glass table and a bunch of promotional posters being posted on some walls for entertainment use.

Than, as luck would have it, Solomon appeared in-front of the desk.

"Hey, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea. How are you all doing, today?"

"Great, Grandpa. How about you?"

He stretched his back a few times and answered. "Never felt better."

While the boys are busy glaring at the displayed cards, Tea stood there in silence and was left pondering to herself, regarding her connection to Yugi ever since they first met. She recalled the latest duels that he's endured. From Maxamillion Pegasus to Marik to defeating his ultimate opponent: His alter-ego, Yami Yugi/Pharaoh. As she placed her hands on her chest where her heart is, its beating rapidly and this might be her chance to confess Yugi her feelings to him. _"What will I do? How will I explain to Yugi?" _She takes a deep breath and as she approaches to him, she gets bumped by an unknown visitor and dropped to the floor.

Before long, a new voice had interjected. "Hey, Yugi!"

"Huh?" When he turned around, he gets hugged by an old friend, along with her relative. "Eh? Rebecca? Mr. Hawkins? What are you two doing, here?"

With a small giggle, she replied. "I just wanted to see, if there were any good cards lately. And, I've found just the right one!"

As Yugi's cheeks turn red, he shyly responds. "Wh-What?"

"You, of course!"

During Rebecca's time with Yugi, Arthur pays a small conversation to his old friend.

"It's nice to see you again, Solomon."

Yugi's grandfather nodded his head. "It sure has." He than, witnessed that Tea was on the floor and was assisted by Joey and Tristan to help her get back to her feet. "Oh, my. What happened to Tea?"

"I'll help." As Arthur joins in and helps out with the boys, Tea finally stood up.

"Are you okay?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, you were about to say something until she came along" told Tristan to Tea.

"Who's she?" As Tea noticed that Arthur was here and helped, she gasped in shock to see Rebecca holding Yugi by the arm and giggling. Therefore, she has had quite enough and as she clenched her fists and twitched her eyebrow, she replies to her friends. "Will you all please let me pass?"

"Certainly" says Arthur.

"Uh...If you insist." After they released Tea, Tristan whispers to Joey. "You know, I smell a cat-fight."

Joey agreed. "No kidding. But with no cat litter, either."

Rebecca continues have her fun with Yugi until she gets tapped on the shoulder by someone. As she turned her head, she sees that Tea's face is filled with anger. "Oh, you're jealous, aren't you? Well, tough luck for you. Me and Yugi are going out. So, see ya."

Tea was in no mood for letting her take Yugi on a date and so, she grabs her by the collar and as a result, Rebecca loses her grip on Yugi.

"Hold it!"

"Hey, what's the big idea?" yelled Rebecca with frustration. "You've ruined my date with my boyfriend!"

Fortunately, Tea stood up for herself and glared at her in the face. "Yugi is _NOT_ your boyfriend!"

Than, Rebecca grinned. "Oh? Is he your boyfriend?"

When that happened, a hint of redness was shown on Tea's cheeks. She felt embarrassed of not knowing, that she has been with Yugi for a very long time and didn't notice of how close she is to him. "I...I don't know!" She turns her head away from Rebecca.

"Well if that's the case, than maybe you're just plain scared." Rebecca later, laughed. "Oh, boy. Are you gullible."

"Why, you..." Tea has had it with the way Rebecca was poking fun at her and as her head was red with anger, some steam was coming from out of her ears. She was about to throw a wild punch at her until Solomon interfered.

"That's enough! Both of you!"

"Huh?" said Tea and Rebecca, in unison.

"Grandpa? What are you saying?" asked Yugi.

He than, continued and folded his arms. "I believe, that this has gone far enough. Since Tea and Rebecca are each other's throats over you, the only way to settle this is a duel."

"What?" gasped Joey and Tristan, altogether, as their mouths dropped.

"But, why? They're both my friends" Yugi told him.

"They say that chess is a way to settle arguments. But as for dueling, its a different story" said Arthur.

"True. However, there can only be one girlfriend for my grandson. In other words, they'll have to take this outside" suggested Solomon.

Tea nodded. "Fine."

So did Rebecca. "Fine." She later, smiled. "I know who's going to win and it won't be you."

Once again, Tea's anger escalates and frankfully responded. "We're gonna see about that!"

Now immediately outside of the Game Shop, Tea and Rebecca are preparing themselves for their important duel and the right to become Yugi's girlfriend.

For Rebecca, she already has her Dueling Disk and Deck ready for battle. Whereas Tea, she's having some difficulties sorting out her Deck and of how to defeat Rebecca.

"Hey, Yugi."

"What is it, Tea?"

She sighed. "I'm not sure, if I can do this. She has more experience than me."

Yugi became concerned for his friend. "Don't be like that, Tea. Didn't you always told us about friendship?"

Than, flashbacks started to appear in her mind. Her time from Duelist Kingdom to Battle City, to The Seal of Orichalos encounter, to Yugi's duel against the Pharaoh. After going down memory lane, she turns to him. "Yes, but..."

"Here, allow me."

Just as she was about to press forward, Yugi takes her Deck and places several cards of his and re-shuffles it. She became awestruck that he handed to her most of his cards. "Yugi, why did you placed some of your cards into my Deck? I don't even know, which ones you gave me."

"Don't worry about it." He gives her the thumbs-up. "Just believe in the heart of the cards."

"Yugi..."

Rebecca called to her, after waiting for a few minutes. "Hey, hurry up! Would you? I don't have all day!"

"For once, don't get your glasses in a twist" replied Tea.

Rebecca scowled. "Suit yourself."

As both women locked in their Decks, their Dueling Disks had transformed and the duel has begun.

"Let's duel!" they both shouted and their life points were shown.

Tea's LP: 4000

Rebecca's LP: 4000

"I think, I'll start. My move!" Rebecca draws her card and looks over at her hand of six cards. She has Fire Princess, Cannon Soldier, Luster Dragon#1, Injection Fairy Lily, Witch of the Black Forest and Graceful Charity. As she smiles, she makes her move. "First, I play the Magic Card known as Graceful Charity." A card was shown on the field and flips up to show an angel with a card floating in her hands. "This allows me to draw three more cards and discard two." As she draws her three cards from her Deck and onto her hand, she discards two of them. Namely, Witch of the Black Forest and Fire Princess to the Card Graveyard. She than, looks her three drawn cards. They were Adamantine Sword Revival, Mirror Force and Luster Dragon#2. "Before I summon my monster, I'll have to inform you that since I've discarded Witch of the Black Forest, I can activate its special ability."

"And, that is?" says Tea.

"I can move one monster with fifteen-hundred attack points or less from my Deck to my hand. Than, I re-shuffle my Deck." After Rebecca brings out a card from her Deck and placed it in her hand, she re-shuffles it and resumes the duel. The card that she chose was Shadow Ghoul. "Now I summon Luster Dragon#1 in Attack Mode."

ATK: 1400

DEF: 1600

"And than, I place one card on the field and end my turn." A face-down card was in-front of Rebecca and now, it was Tea's turn.

"Okay. Draw!" As Tea draws, she looks at her hand and gasped at what she has. They are Dark Magician Girl, Waboku, Magician's Valkyria, Trap Jammer, Gemini Elf and Sage's Stone. She had no idea that Yugi inserted some of his cards and insist her in this duel. _"What the? Did Yugi gave me these?"_ As she looked over her shoulder, she sees Yugi smiling. _"Y-Yugi..." _She later turns back to her duel and looks over at her cards including Rebecca's field. _"Somehow, her monster has fourteen-hundred attack points and has one face-down card. I'll have to go straight."_ She stood up and makes her move. "I summon Gemini Elf in Attack Mode!"

ATK: 1900

DEF: 900

It had five-hundred more attack points, than Rebecca's Luster Dragon#1 and Tea has the advantage. "Now, vanquish her dragon!"

As the elves charged and punched the dragon monster, it whelped in pain and it was destroyed as Rebecca grunted with disbelief and loses some life points.

Rebecca's LP: 4000 - 400 = 3600

"I now place two cards on the field and end my turn." Two face-down cards had appeared on Tea's side of the field.

Joey cheered on for his friend. "Alright! That's the way to do it!"

"I wouldn't be celebrating, if I were you" Solomon said.

"Why, not?"

"Even though that Tea has taken the lead, Rebecca isn't worried at all. Look." He points the group at Rebecca's expression. Still calm and focused with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, you're right. You don't think, that she's letting Tea walk right into a trap, do you?" thought Yugi.

"Hmm. It's highly possible" answered Arthur.

Rebecca grinded her teeth and points at Tea. "You may have gotten lucky, but my next turn won't save you the second time! Draw!" She draws her next card and it was Tribute To The Doomed. "Perfect! Just what I need! I activate the Magic Card, Tribute To The Doomed!" A card showing a mummy wrapping a victim in bandages, revealed itself on the field.

"Oh, no! That means..." As Tea stood there shaken, Rebecca complied.

"That's right. Thanks to this card, I get to destroy your monster and all I have to do is discard one card from my hand. So, say farewell to your Gemini Elf!" She decides to discard her Luster Dragon#2 and with that, a beam from the Magic Card that she used shot right onto Gemini Elf and it was destroyed. "Next, I play Cannon Soldier. It's your move, Tea!"

ATK: 1400

DEF: 1200

"Oh, boy. That doesn't look good" says Yugi.

"What's wrong with Cannon Soldier? It only has fourteen-hundred attack points. So, what's the problem?" Tristan asks.

"It's the special ability. If Rebecca manages to sacrifice one monster on her side of the field, she'll inflict five-hundred point-damage to Tea's life points" Arthur explained.

"That doesn't sound too good" says Joey.

"Of course, if she succeeds, though" answered Solomon.

"Alright, my move!" Tea draws her next card and as she does, she gets Ancient Elf. It has fifty more attack points, than her opponent's. She smiled with joy, believing that she can wipe out her next monster. "I play Ancient Elf in Attack Mode!"

ATK: 1450

DEF: 1200

"Attack now!" she commands to her monster.

Unfortunately, Rebecca grinned. "I don't think so! Activate the Trap Card, Mirror Force!"

One of Rebecca's face-down cards was flipped up and shows a mirror deflecting an oncoming attack.

Tea's eyes flashed with fear.

"Since you already declared an attack, this Trap Card allows me to destroy all of your monsters and that includes your Ancient Elf" told Rebecca.

But Tea had an ace up her sleeve. "Sorry to disappoint you, Rebecca."

"What?"

"Activate the Trap Card, Trap Jammer." Tea uses one of her face-down cards and it shows a trap sealing spell. "This allows me to negate your activated Trap Card. Apparently, your Mirror Force is history."

"Aw, no fair!" cried Rebecca, as she sees her Mirror Force card breaking up and than, shattering it to pieces. It got even worse, when she sees her Cannon Soldier wiped out by Tea's Ancient Elf and loses a few life points.

Rebecca's LP: 3600 - 50 = 3550

"I conclude my turn."

"My move. Draw!" Rebecca now draws her next card and it was Ruby Dragon. This is her opportunity to get back in the game. "I now summon Ruby Dragon in Attack Mode!"

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1300

"Go Ruby Dragon! Tackle down her Ancient Elf!" she says to the red-ruby creature, as it pulverizes Ancient Elf and it was destroyed.

Tea's LP: 4000 - 150 = 3850

"That's all for now. Your move!" told Rebecca to Tea.

"Fine! Here goes!" Tea draws and she receives Skelengel. A winged creature holding a bow and arrow with a crown on-top. Much to her dismay, it's not strong enough to take down her Ruby Dragon. So far, she has Dark Magician Girl and Magician's Valkyria on her hand remaining including her face-down card. _"I know that Magician's Valkyria has the same attack points like Rebecca's Ruby Dragon, but its too much of a gamble. I'll have to play it safe, for now."_ With some sweat trickling from her forehead, she proceeds. "I summon my monster face-down in Defense Mode and I end my turn."

"Smart move by Tea, I should say" wondered Joey.

"Yeah. Rebecca's Ruby Dragon is strong and Tea doesn't have a card, that could strike it down" says Yugi.

"Looks like, she's in the weeds. I hope, she pulls out a fast one" thought Tristan.

"Oh, so you're trying to think outside of the box, eh? No matter, a good offense is always a good defense. Draw!" As Rebecca draws, she gets Pot of Greed. Something that she needed. "I play the Magic Card, Pot of Greed." A card was flipped from the ground and it shows a pot in green with a face, grinning. "This card allows me to draw two more cards." Rebecca uses the special effect and draws. She receives Silent Doom and Dragon's Gunfire. "It's time to get some payback! First, I play Silent Doom!" As she plays it, the card was shown on the ground and it was flipped up to show a revival hand. "This card allows me to Special Summon one monster from my Graveyard and in face-up Defense Mode. So, I choose Luster Dragon#2!"

DEF: 1400

ATK: 2600

"Than, I shall play another Magic Card known as Dragon's Gunfire." It shows a dragon throwing a fireball from its mouth.

The expression on Tea's face was in complete utter shock. "Good grief! I don't like the look of that!"

"You should be! Since that I have two Dragon-Type monsters on the field, it allows me to pick one of the options. Either to destroy one face-up monster on your field with eight-hundred defense points or less, or inflict eight-hundred damage to your life points. But with my Ruby Dragon in Attack position and my Luster Dragon#2 in Defense position, while you have one face-down, I can attack you directly!"

With a huge radiant glow from the Magic Card, it fires a scorching red and yellow hot fireball right onto Tea and screamed in pain.

Tea's LP: 3850 - 800 = 3050

_"Tea..." _says Yugi, sadly.

"Okay, than! Now, destroy her face-down card!" called Rebecca, as the red-ruby creature charged towards Tea's Defense Monster and swiped it. It revealed its features, before it was destroyed. "So much for your defense. Anything else, that I need to know?"

Although she's trailing by half, Tea stroked her long hair and responded back to her. "Actually, you do. The card that you got rid of was my Skelengel and because that it was flipped up, I get to draw one card."

"Aw, come on!" grumbled Rebecca.

With some luck from the card that was sent to the graveyard, Tea draws and it was Maha Vailo. Fortunately, its not enough to take down Rebecca's Ruby Dragon and it has fifty more attack points. _"Damn! Still no luck. I hope that my next card will turn the tide."_

"My turn has ended. It's your call, Tea."

With a nod of her head, Tea retorted. "Right. My turn!" As she draws, she became surprised that she got Magic Formula. She realized that it can boost her monster's strength by five-hundred. But with Maha Vailo, that amount would be doubled. "Sweet! I summon Maha Vailo in Attack Mode!"

ATK: 1550

DEF: 1400

"Next, I'll equip it with the Magic Card known as Magic Formula!" She throws down a card onto the field and it shows a magician's book with an open-lock on it. "With this Magic Card, I get to increase my monster's attack and defense points by five-hundred."

ATK: 1550 + 500 = 2050

DEF: 1400 + 500 = 1900

She continued. "But, that's not all. Thanks to its special ability, Maha Vailo gets an extra five-hundred attack points for every equipped Magic Card."

ATK: 2050 + 500 = 2550

"No way!" says a stunned Rebecca.

"Go Maha Vailo! Get rid of her Ruby Dragon!" commanded Tea to her creature, as it utilizes its magic and annihilates Rebecca's Ruby Dragon.

Rebecca's LP: 3550 - 890 = 2660

"Now, I place one card face-down and end my turn" said Tea, as the card she threw is facing flat-down on her side of the field, next to the other.

Rebecca couldn't believe her eyes. She was getting beaten by someone, that has only dueled a few times. By giving herself a moment to rethink her next phase of an attack, she looks at her hand. All she has left is her Shadow Ghoul, Injection Fairy Lily and Adamantine Sword Revival. Nevertheless, she hasn't given up this duel, quite yet. "I maybe down, but I'm not out. Draw!" When she draws her next card, she receives Stamping Destruction. As she stares at Tea, she may have figured out of taking her down. "Hey, Tea. Ever heard of the old saying, _'always save the best for last'_?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she wondered.

As Rebecca makes a small laugh, she replied. "You have fallen for the oldest trick in the book. Because, I get to use this special Magic Card! I play Adamantine Sword Revival!" It shows a warrior's sword on the left, a chained creature on the right and a dark being in the center with a winged flamed arrow in the background.

Tea gasped.

"That's right. This Magic Card is activated after I've special summoned a Dragon-Type monster from my graveyard and onto the field. In other words, I sacrifice my Luster Dragon#2 for my Diamond Head Dragon!"

With that said and done, Rebecca's Luster Dragon#2 was no more and became Diamond Head Dragon, as numerous crystal shards surrounds its body. However, she wasn't finished. "I also forgotten to mention that my Diamond Head Dragon is raised by one-thousand from Luster Dragon#2's original attack points."

ATK: 2600 + 1000 = 3600

DEF: 2800

The whole group gasped in awestruck.

"Oh, boy! That's definitely not good for Tea" cried Joey.

"Aw, man! Her Maha Vailo doesn't stand a chance against that dragon" Tristan mentioned.

Yugi stood there in silence and hoping that Tea can make out of this duel, alive.

"Before I do this, I activate the Magic Card known as Stamping Destruction!" As she placed it onto the field, it shows a giant creature's foot crushing on the ground. "As long as I have one Dragon-Type monster on my side of the field, this Magic Card enables me to destroy one Magic or Trap Card to inflict five-hundred damage to your life points. Now, say goodbye to your face-down card on the right!" she said, as one of Tea's face-down cards was crushed and it was revealed to be the Trap Card known as Waboku.

Tea's LP: 3050 - 500 = 2550

"Lucky for you, my Diamond Head Dragon doesn't attack after it was Special Summoned and so, I'll end my turn."

"_That's a relief. If it weren't for Diamond Head Dragon's ability, my life points would've been gone and I would lose Yugi. I can't lose this duel to her!"._ "Now, its my move." By drawing her next card, she gets the Trap Card known as Mirror Force. "This is what I was hoping for! First off, I place one card face-down and than I'll sacrifice my Maha Vailo to Special Summon Dark Magician Girl in Defense Mode!"

As Maha Vailo disappears, the Dark Magician Girl takes it place.

DEF: 1000

ATK: 2000

But, she wasn't done. "Next, I activate the Magic Card, Sage's Stone!" Her last face-down card was flipped up to show a magical stone with a summoning spell underneath it. "When Dark Magician Girl is on my side of the field, it allows me to Special Summon one Dark Magician from my hand or Deck and since that its not in my hand, I'll summon it from my Deck and play it in Defense Mode." Tea searches through her Deck to get the Dark Magician out and than, she receives it and appeared next to Dark Magician Girl.

DEF: 2100

ATK: 2500

Despite the odds, neither one of Tea's monsters are capable enough to defeat Rebecca's Diamond Head Dragon. _"I'm running out of options. If I don't survive this next turn, than I'll never tell Yugi of how much I care about him"_ By wiping a small tear from her eyes, she concludes her sentence. "I place one card on the field and end my turn."

"Hey, Yugi. Any idea of how Tea can conquer that Diamond Head Dragon? It has thirty-six hundred attack points and neither of her Magicians can floor that thing" said Joey.

"Well, all that's left is her face-down card. But, I'm getting the feeling that Rebecca isn't through yet" answered Yugi.

"I have to admit that this has been one intense duel" Tristan mentioned.

"If you're done talking, I'll draw my next card" says Rebecca and as she draws, she grinned. "I'll throw down one card on the field and I'll summon my Injection Fairy Lily in Attack Mode!"

ATK: 400

DEF: 1500

"By activating its special ability, I sacrifice two-thousand life points to increase Injection Fairy Lily's attack points by three-thousand."

Rebecca's LP: 2660 - 2000 = 660

ATK: 400 + 3000 = 3400

_"Tea!"_ thought Yugi, as he watches helplessly to see his close friend about to get her life points erased.

"Now, than! Injection Fairy Lily, obliterate her Dark Magician Girl!" she says to her creature, as it pumps up its weaponry and throws it right at Tea's Dark Magician Girl. "You're done!"

But for Tea, however, she had other plans. "Not exactly."

"Eh?"

"You fell for my Trap Card! Reveal face-down card, Mirror Force!" She flips it up from the ground and shows it to her opponent. "Thanks to this card, you lose all of your monsters."

Rebecca grunted. "That can't be!"

Prior to the effects of the Trap Card, Mirror Force, both Rebecca's Diamond Head Dragon and Injection Fairy Lily have been vanquished. Although upset by falling for Tea's trap, she remained optimistic. "I was hoping that you were going to use that. So, I came fully prepared."

"You what?" says a surprised Tea.

"I activate Rope of Life!" As Rebecca's throw down card was unveiled, it shows a warrior clinging onto a rope from a bottomless hole. "This Trap Card is activated, once my monster was destroyed in battle and so, I discard my entire hand and Special Summon my Diamond Head Dragon!" After she casts off her last card which was Shadow Ghoul, her Diamond Head Dragon had re-appeared. "Just to let you know, that it also gets an extra seven-hundred attack points, since I brought it back from the graveyard."

ATK: 3600 + 700 = 4300

The moment Tea saw that number, her eyes were widened. "Oh, no! What have I done?"

"Go, Diamond Head Dragon! Destroy the Dark Magician!" called Rebecca, as her fabled diamond-edged creature smashes right onto the Dark Magician and was immediately gone. Rather than concluding her turn, she than proceeds to get rid of Tea's last monster. "Okay! Now, do the same to Dark Magician Girl!" By destroying the Dark Magician Girl, Tea is left wide open for an attack and has no monsters. Nevertheless, Rebecca has some second thoughts. "Fortunately for you, your life points are safe. So, I end my turn."

With her forehead sweating bullets and her heart beating rapidly, Tea's chances of winning this duel have become slim. _"What am I going to do? There's no way that I can beat her revived Diamond Head Dragon."_ She turned her head around to see Yugi, his face was filled with concern. _"Yugi..."_ Than, several flashbacks of her times with him had started to flow inside her mind. Most of which were him battling against tough opponents such as Pegasus, Marik and Dartz and many others, while pulling out a comeback victory. Just as she was about to draw her next card, she remembers his familiar catchphrase.

_"We must always believe in the Heart of the Cards."_

_"Yugi, please guide me."_ She later closes her eyes and draws out her next card as a silhouette of Yugi appears in her mind by believing in him. By opening her eyes and looking at her card, she became very perplexed of what she has received. It was a very unique Magic Card and it had a picture of one person carrying a bag on the left and the other, yelling on the right. For some reason, her belief of Yugi had came through. She reads the inscription. _"Snatch Steal. Take control of one monster from your opponent's side of the field that is equipped with this card."_ Somehow, this was yet another one of Yugi's cards that he gave to her earlier, but it was completely new to her. With a small smile on her face, her eyes flashed with vigor and stared at Rebecca. "Alright! I'm going to end this duel, once and for all!"

"Oh, really? You don't have anything that can stop my Diamond Head Dragon!" Rebecca told her.

"Maybe not. But, I've managed to pull out something that I needed."

"Just show it to me!" she yelled at Tea.

"If you insist. I play the Magic Card, Snatch Steal!"

Rebecca was in disbelief. She has never seen a Magic Card like this before. "S-Snatch Steal? What does that do?"

Tea explained. "It's simple. With this card...I get to gain control of your Diamond Head Dragon!"

"Oh, no!" cried Rebecca, as she witnesses her creature being switched to Tea's side, due to the effects of Snatch Steal.

"Impressive!" says Solomon.

"Way to go, Tea!" cheered Joey.

"Well, we all know what that means" informed Arthur.

"Yup. Tea has turned the tables" added Tristan.

As Yugi smiled, he knew that if she hadn't believed in the heart of the cards, she wouldn't have survived the next turn.

"Without your Diamond Head Dragon, I can now summon Magician's Valkyria in Attack Mode!" she said, as a female magician creature emerges on the playing field.

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1800

"It...It can't...end like this!" says a shaken Rebecca.

"Yes, it can! Magician's Valkyria, attack her directly!"

As it charges into Rebecca's path, she gets pounded by Tea's monster and her life points are gone.

Rebecca's LP: 660 - 1600 = 0

When the buzzer had sounded, the holographic monsters have disappeared and as Rebecca realizes that she lost, she fell to her knees in shame. "I...I can't believe that I lost. How could this have happened? I was so close!"

After the duel was over, Tea's eyes had sparkled with joy and understood that she has defeated her. "I...I won? Yes! I did it!"

"Tea, you've done it! You've beaten Rebecca!" says Yugi in delight.

"I'll say. That was some duel" Joey told her.

"If it wasn't for that Magic Card you used, you nearly lost" Tristan exclaimed.

Whereas Solomon, he notices that Arthur is consoling his granddaughter regarding her defeat to Tea. "Speaking of loss, Rebecca is in pain."

"Maybe its best that we should help her out" Tea suggested.

Yugi nods his head in agreement. "Yeah. Why don't we do that."

As they make their way, Arthur comforts his granddaughter because of her defeat to Tea and not becoming Yugi's true mate.

"There, there, Rebecca. Try to remain calm. You give it your all and you should be grateful."

By removing her eyeglasses and wiping away her tears from her eyes, she puts them back on and stood up. "Thanks, grandpa."

Before long, they're approached by Yugi and company.

"Hey, Rebecca. You still did great" he said.

"I appreciate that." That's when she sees Tea extending her hand out to her in a form of sportsmanship and respect. At first, she denied it. But after having some serious second thoughts, she smiled back and gradually shook her hand. "Thanks for the duel, Tea. Oh, and no hard feelings from what I did earlier?"

"None taken."

"Come to think of it, where did you get Snatch Steal, anyways?" she thought.

That's when it hit her. The new Magic Card that she used to beat Rebecca. She looked into her fabled Deck and searched for it. It didn't take long for her to get in and found it. She stares at Yugi. "Uh, Yugi? Did you get this?"

With a small chuckle, he confessed. "To be honest, yes. In fact, I received it from opening one of the card packs that my grandpa gave me. Just before, Rebecca came in."

This left Tea completely surprised. "Yugi..."

"Well, it was great seeing you all, again." As Arthur and Rebecca were about to leave, he turned to Solomon. "Oh, and Solomon?"

"Yes?"

"One day, we'll finish our duel from where we began. Till than, farewell" Both Arthur and Rebecca waved goodbye to Yugi, his grandpa and his friends as they jet off in a taxi and headed back home.

In the mean time, Tea and Yugi are now sitting together on the bench at the park and stares up at the sky filled with millions of stars.

Yugi stared at Tea's pretty face. Now that she has become his girlfriend by having won the duel, he leaned in more closer to her until he accidentally placed his hand on hers.

As Tea felt it, both her face including Yugi's had a hint of redness on them. After taking a quick break, she responded.

"Yugi."

"Tea."

"I...I have a confession to make."

He became startled and was curious, as to what she was about to say. "Y-You do?"

"Yes..." As she clasps her hands with his, she looked into his light purple eyes and pressed forward. "Yugi, ever since we first met and the time that you completed the Millennium Puzzle, I slowly began to realize that you're someone of whom I truly care about and always believing in friendship. Just like myself." As tears begin to fill up her light blue eyes, she laid out her answer. "In other words, Yugi Muto..." With her heart beating at every second, she spat out these words. "I love you."

"T-Tea...S-Seriously?"

As she nodded, he replied back to her. "I...I love you, too."

She than, throws her arms around his neck and hugged his warmth, while he threw his arms around her lower back. "Oh, Yugi!"

After she released her hug, she pulls him closely until she pressed her lips with his. It was pure bliss. Tea's tongue explored through Yugi's mouth, while his tongue went through hers.

As the full moon shines down on the loving couple, their love and friendship, along with their dueling skills have become much stronger than ever before.


End file.
